Benutzer:Kira.kills.them.all.
Willkommen in der Gruft... Ahh, hallo meine lieben Gruselfreunde! Wie schön das ihr mich besuchen kommt... Ihr wollt etwas von mir hören? Eine Geschichte über Horror, Grauen, Angst, Furcht, Schrecken, grässliche Geschöpfe, die dich Nachts nicht mehr schlafen lassen, einem Ort der dem Tiefstem der Hölle entspringt? Dann mach dich bereit... "Bewirb dich jetzt bei Deutschland sucht den Superstar!" Aber Spaß bei Seite. Schaffen wir erst einmal die richtige Atmosphäre. Löscht das Licht. Zündet ein paar Kerzen an. Schaltet das Radio auf ein leises Rauschen an. Richtet die Spiegel im Zimmer auf euch. Öffnet die Tür zum Flur, nicht zu vergessen die Fenster. Nun hofft, dass wenigstens die Wohnungstür verschlossen ist. Über mich ... ... gibt es viel zu sagen. Da ich finde, dass eine gute Mischung aus Gegensätzen das Leben erst interessant macht. Daraus ergibt sich zwangsläufig, dass die Listen von Dingen, die ich mag und nicht mag noch viel länger sind als lang. Ich mache es also kurz und beschränke mich auf die Dinge die wahrscheinlich hierher passen: Ich mag: * Horrorfilme (gute und schlechte) * Horror- und Fantasybücher (beliebte Autoren Stephen King und Edgar Allen Poe) * Anime und Manga (Platz #1 Death Note) * Zeichnen (kann ich aber leider nicht) * Musik (zurzeit Rammstein und Die Ärzte) * Tiere (jedes einzelne auf dieser Welt, außer Ohrenkneifer) * manche von den lebendigen Dingern die auf zwei Beinen laufen und einen ständig zulabern... Ich mag nicht: * Romkom (Das Grauen eines jeden Filmabends) * " Aber ... (setze beliebigen Namen eines Bösewichten ein z.B. Hannibal Lecter, Light Yagami, Jeff the Killer, ...) ist doch gar nicht böse! Er/Sie ist nur missverstanden und will das doch gar nicht alles!" ... Bitte lasst die bösen doch einfach böse. Deswegen mögen wir sie doch. * Engstirnige Menschen, die von einem Beispiel abhängig machen was nicht leiden können * Ohrenkneifer * manche von den lebendigen Dingern die auf zwei Beinen laufen und einen ständig zulabern... Für mehr über mich werdet ihr schon einen Weg finden mich zu fragen ;) ... Einige Fragen zum Nachdenken ... Muss ich an dieser Stelle wirklich loswerden, sonst sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit... # Ist das Ende von "Cabin in the Woods" vielleicht der Anfang von "Attack on Titan"? # Verstehen Japaner ihre eigenen Horrorfilme oder läuft das nach dem Prinzip "Des Kaisers neue Kleider" ab? # Wie viele Leute starben bei "Warm Bodies" , weil sie den Film schlecht fanden und sind dann als Zombies wieder auferstanden? # Halten sich Geister an die Zeitumstellung? Wenn es heißt mache Punkt Mitternacht, zur Geisterstunde oder zu einer gewissen Uhrzeit dies und jenes, wird da die Sommerzeit mit einberechnet oder nicht? Und woher weiß der Geist in welcher Zeitzone er sich gerade befindet und ob das Land die Sommerzeit abschafft oder einführt? Meine Beiträge * "... Flopsy" * "Trauerlied eines Teddybären" sehen bisher ziemlich mau aus... Weitere Vorhaben sind in Planung und in der Entstehung^^ Wäre ich nicht eine Lusche in Orthografie und Grammatik, würde ich mich als Testleser gerne bereitstellen. So wie sich auch schon andere für mich gemeldet haben. Da es aber so ist, kann und werde ich jedoch in Sachen Kreativität und Logik gerne meinen Senf dazu geben. Noch einige Zitate Ich liebe sie einfach^^. "Dunkle Wege-Weltverloren bösen Engeln nur erkoren wo ein Trugbild namens Nacht hoch auf schwarzem Throne wacht." - E. A. Poe "Albträume existieren außerhalb der Logik, es bringt wenig sie erklären zu wollen. Sie sind die Antithese der Poesie der Angst" - S. King „Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make.“ - Dracula (Film 1931)